earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Cassidy
History Danielle Cassidy: 1984 - 2013 Danielle Cassidy had always had a rather strange life. Dani and her sister Mary Frances (or "Frank" as Dani calls her) were mostly on their own since Dani was fourteen and Frank was twelve. That was when their father skipped town to flee some gambling debts and their mother checked out with sleeping pills and alcohol shortly afterward. Rather than let themselves risk being pulled apart by child services, Dani dropped out of school and got a job working as a day laborer and roofer, getting payment under the table. Frank would then use this money to buy groceries and pay the bills for their family's trailer home outside Keystone City. As Dani got older, she realized she was becoming rather rough and tough by exposure to the men she worked with, and decided to use this to earn some extra scratch to start saving for Frank's college tuition. Dani was comfortable with heights and knew how to throw a punch so one summer she risked it all and moved her and Frank out to Star City, hoping to make it in the movies as a stuntwoman. Despite Frank's constant criticisms, Dani had the good fortune to resemble a rising starlet named Gemini De Mille and got wrangled into being Gemini's official stuntwoman. Gemini landed the role of Wonder Woman in the 2006 Blockbuster "Dawn of Justice" which recounted the invasion of Brainiac and Dani's work in that movie got her some serious accolades from fellow stuntmen and industry insiders; but Dani's resemblance to Gemini also allowed filmmakers a way to keep Gemini's name on the marquee while also mitigating the amount of time they had to deal with the notoriously temperamental Gemini on set. No other director utilized Danielle as a stand-in for Gemini as much as Marla Bloom, but there was more than merely a need to avoid Gemini's outbursts, Marla had been fond of Dani ever since she saw Dani joking around with the crew between shots in her Amazon war-skirt. By the time production wrapped up on the sequel, Dani and Marla were planning their wedding and raising Marla's orphaned nephew Eddie as though they were already married. Halfway through the third film, the studio decided to can Gemini and were planning to delay production before Marla convinced them to let Danielle assume the role entirely. The studio was not sure Dani had the acting chops to do it, but Marla gave Dani some crash course lessons with acclaimed actor Jonathan Lord and somehow Dani pulled it off, at least according to the internet rumors, because as we all know the film "War for Justice: Amazons Attack!" was never released (probably for the best, really). While filming that movie in downtown Star City, the Riddler tricked occultist Albert Davis into unleashing Star City's hidden arcane energies, causing hundreds of gates to Hell to tear open across the city, including one in the middle of the set. Escaping hellspawn from the rift saw Marla, Dani, and actress Sharon Scott (Black Canary, Dawn of Justice) and took them prisoner. Believing they were the actual heroes and not costumed performers, the hellions dragged the women back through the rift to curry favor with their hellish master, Nebiros.Oracle Files: Danielle Cassidy (1/2) Blue Devil: 2013 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Blue Devil joined the Justice League in 2013 nominated by Martian Manhunter. * She has a barb wire tattoo on her right arm. * She's not fond of Victor Stone, because she thinks he always acts smarter than everyone else. * She has a Caper account. Notes * In the comics this character is male. * In comics Gemini De Mille is the super villain shapeshifter known as Gemini. * Jonathan Lord is in the comics actor/vigilante known as Silverblade. Apparently he also made the Silverblade movie in Earth-27, because Carrie Kelley wears a Silverblade shirt in her civilian portrait. * Danielle's birth date is a nod to Blue Devil's first comic book appearance: The Fury of Firestorm #24, in June, 1984. Links and References * Appearances of Danielle Cassidy * Character Gallery: Danielle Cassidy Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:DEO Category:Shadowpact Members Category:Devils Category:Lesbian Characters Category:White Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Blue Skin Category:Blue Valleyan Category:Genderbent Characters Category:Detectives Category:Tattoos Category:Female Characters Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality Category:Stunt Performers